Heat-generating electronic components, e.g. light-emitting diodes, have to be thermally linked to heat-dissipating components (heat sinks, housings, etc.). In the case of curved housing or heat sink forms, a standard circuit carrier such as an FR4 or metal-core circuit board cannot be directly linked. In that case, it is possible to use a lateral thermal linkage of the metal-core circuit board, but this causes poor heat dissipation, or it is possible to use specific extruded profiles or a heat sink geometry having planar areas or planar milled-out portions, which means a high outlay in terms of production and mounting, e.g. mounting using screws or clamping connections.
Furthermore, tapes which are equipped with light-emitting diodes and are flexible in their longitudinal direction (LED flex tapes) are known. Thus, by way of example, the LINEARlight Flex series from Osram is known, in which an LED tape wound up on a roll is obtainable (e.g. in the LM1X series), wherein the overall module has 120 to 600 LEDs, depending on the embodiment. The basic dimensioning of the smallest unit having 10 LEDs (L×W) is 140 mm×10 mm. A minimum bending radius of the LED tape is 2 cm. The LED tape has a self-adhesive rear side. However, areal mounting of the LED flexible tape on a support curved with respect to its width or transverse extent is not provided.